What's Wrong With You?
by bbdanitkd
Summary: Danielle has lived a life of pain. What does she do when she gets the chance to change it?
1. About Me

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for me, John, Jack, and Alicia. Vinnie Mac owns the rest.

Feedback: I NEED SOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can take it.

Characters: Danielle Novak, John Riviera, Alicia Wateras, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Amy Dumas, Jack Novak, Mark Calloway (The Undertaker). Adam Copeland (Edge), Jay Reso (Christian), the McMahons, and Brock Lesnar plus some others.

AN: Sorry if this chapter sucks. I just didn't have anything to do so I wrote it.

Title: About me

The pain. The cuts. The bruises. You'd think that I was a professional wrestler but I'm not. All of that comes from my dad. My mom died when I was 10 leaving me with my dad. I don't think that there's been a time since that day that I haven't been hurt or sore. I can still remember the day that my mom died. It was March 20th, ten days before my eleventh birthday. It was really warm outside. My mom had been really sick but I didn't think that she would die. 

My mom was outside playing with me but then she started breathing weird. I asked her if she was ok and she didn't answer me. After that, all I remember is the ambulance coming and taking her away. It was like everything was in slow motion. Then I can remember being at the hospital and them telling us that she was dead. That was when it all started.

When we got home that day, my dad started hitting me. He kept doing it and still is. Right now I'm 14. Thanks to my dad I'm no longer a virgin. It happened a month ago but every time I close my eyes it all comes back to me. The way he yelled at me to just give in. The way he forced me out of my clothes. Actually, the way that he raped me. That night I couldn't go to sleep and I ended up failing my math test so I got hit again. I really hate me life sometimes.

The only good thing about my life is that I have two great friends. John Riviera and Alicia Wateras. John's dad owns a gym so we go there to practice wrestling. I know what you're thinking. Why hasn't somebody reported my dad? It's because I tell them that it's because of wrestling. I could tell them but I don't and the reason why is really simple. I'm scared. That's it. So that's me. Oh wait, I love to sing and dance, too. Ok, now that's it.

AN: Sorry so short I just wanted to get a couple of facts in. Danny!!!!! Hope ya liked it! Please R&R


	2. Ordinary Day

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for me, John, Jack, and Alicia. Vinnie Mac owns the rest (grrr.) 

Feedback: I NEED SOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can take it.

Characters: Danielle Novak, John Riviera, Alicia Wateras, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Amy Dumas (Lita), Jack Novak, Mark Calloway (The Undertaker), Adam Copeland (Edge), Jay Reso (Christian), the McMahons, and Brock Lesnar plus some others.

AN:/ Hey ya'll sorry if this chapter sucks. I can't really tell if it's good or not 'cause I would be favoring it 'cause it's MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay I'm done with that part. Oh yeah there are gonna be some new characters starting in this chapter but they aren't main characters. Translations are at the bottom of the page.

Title: Ordinary Day

"Hey Danielle," called my best friend Alicia Wateras. Right behind her was my other best friend John Riviera. They walked over and could automatically tell I was hurt. I was trying not to show how much I was favoring my right ankle but they're my best friends they know me to well. I grimaced as I put some weight on my ankle. "Hi guys," I called. "You okay Danielle?" asked Alicia. "Yeah mami, you don't look so good." That was John of course. Whenever something was wrong with me, he would start talking in Spanish. "I'm fine guys." I winced as I stepped up to meet them. "Well at least I will be." "Que le sucedio?" John of course. "I'll tell you later," I replied.

John walked over and grabbed my book bag. "Don't even think you're gonna carry this today," he said before I could protest. I sighed. "Fine I won't." While we were talking our least favorite people at school came over. "Well if it isn't the geek squad." "Funny, you guys just got here," I replied coolly. It was Denise Maldonado the most popular girl in school and her "group" which consisted of herself, Jay Ortiz, Edwin Leon, Hector Rodriguez, Marion Oatis and Alicia's sister and brother, Cindy and Michael. Cindy and Michael never said anything to us though. They were our friends and they didn't care who knew. "Hey Danielle I walked by your house yesterday." That was Denise but there was no like mocking tone or anything like that. "Yeah?" That was me. "Yeah. I saw you and your dad." As soon as she said that I tightened up. 

John and Alicia turned towards me. "So what," I replied hoping that my voice didn't quiver. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine," I shot back shortly. "Fine." They left and John and Alicia turned towards me. "Que le sucedio?" "It's nothing," I mumbled. I tried to limp away but John grabbed my arm. "Que le sucedio?!" I had never heard him sound this way before and he was hurting my arm. "John stop it you're hurting me," I cried out. John let go of me and asked me again but more softly this time "Que le sucedio mami?" I looked at him and sighed. I knew he wasn't going to let me leave it alone.

"I just got hit its nothing." Alicia looked at me and she knew I was lying. "What else," she asked. "It was just a fight. You know no rules and a lot of pain for the loser. Well I was the loser." John wrapped his arms around me and held me close. "It's gonna be ok mami, I promise." I always felt safe in his arms and this was no different. The bell rang and Alicia said, "Let's go before we're late." John pulled away from me and we walked to class. Well they walked, I limped. When we got to class, we sat down and listened to the announcements. Our teacher told us to take out a pencil and paper. John took the stuff out for me and handed it to me. I looked at him and he laughed. 

We went through school normally except for John carrying my bag but even that has become normal since my mom died. We went straight from school to the gym and watched the students from the nearby wrestling school perform. Mondays and Thursdays were the days we couldn't work out because they were there but today was Tuesday. We saw John's dad talking to someone. That's when we recognized the person. All of us gasped.

Standing there talking to John's dad was Vince McMahon. John's dad saw us there and waved us over. We looked at each other and went over. John's dad said, "Mr. McMahon, this is my son John and his friends Alicia and Danielle." "Nice to meet you," said Mr. McMahon. We all said the same thing back and shook his hand. We looked at John's dad and he said, "Mr. McMahon is looking at the school today." "But dad," said John, "We're supposed to train today." John's dad looked at them. "Isn't today Monday?" "No it's Tuesday," I said. His dad looked at us and said, "I'm sorry guys, I thought that today was Monday." John sighed. "It's ok dad. We'll just watch them today…again." I smacked him in the back of the head. "Knock it off John." He grinned and we went to sit down.

We watched the students practice until Mr. McMahon got up and told them he was ready to watch them as soon as the others came. We looked at each other confused. Right before one of us could say anything the door opened and in walked Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Amy Dumas, Adam Copeland and Brock Lesnar. I couldn't help it I just ignored John and Alicia and kept my eyes on them. They walked by us and Mr. McMahon said, "Ahh, here they are now. Now we can begin." We watched two students start a match. They were ok but we had seen better. 

Once the match was finished, Mr. McMahon and the rest of them talked quietly then told them to sit down. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped. I heard laughing behind me and there was our friend Mike. Mike was a student at the wrestling school and he would usually come and watch us practice. "What are you guys doing way over here?" he asked. "We can't go over there because the school is still practicing," John said. Mike looked at the ring and said, "Oh crap. I forgot. Good thing I have my stuff with me. I'll talk to you guys later but why don't you guys come up more and watch?" We looked at each other and Alicia said, "Sure." 

We started to go over there when Mike stopped me. "What the hell happened to your ankle?" I looked down and said, "I twisted it earlier." Oh," was all he said. He knew I was lying but he wasn't going to push me. We walked over and sat down across from John's dad. Mike talked to the coach and told him that he forgot about the time. Mike was in the next match so he had to hurry up. Mike got in the ring and flashed me a smile. He was always doing that. Everybody thought that we were going out but we weren't. I wish we were though because I could use his help sometimes.

During the match Mike's opponent slammed him wrong. All I remember seeing was Mike's shoulder crashing into the mat. I heard Mike yell out in pain and I was the second one in the ring to help him out. He was holding his shoulder and almost crying. His coach told me to get out of the ring because I couldn't do anything so I got out. John's dad checked on Mike's shoulder while his opponent apologized. Mike came out wearing a sling with an icepack over his shoulder. John's dad said, "He just dislocated it but he can't wrestle again today." I looked at Mike's face and saw how upset he was about it.

Mike sat down on a bench in the back. I walked over to him and sat next to him. "Are you ok Mike?" "Just perfect," he said. He was upset and I hated that. "I was trying to get to you but your coach wouldn't let me," I said quietly. He looked at me and said, "He wouldn't let you?" I shook my head no and looked down. He put his uninjured arm around me and made me look at him. I looked up and into his eyes. "Thanks Dani," he said and kissed my lips softly.

I kissed him back then looked up at him again. Both of us were stunned. Neither one of us had ever thought that we would actually do something like that with each other. "I..I better go," I whispered. "No don't Dani. I don't want you to leave." I looked up at him then at my watch. "I have to go make dinner." "Then can we talk first?" I sighed knowing what would happen if I stayed any longer. "Ok. Let's talk." "I really like you Dani. I wanna kiss you everyday. I wanna hold you everyday. I wanna be with you." "I feel the same way Mike but I can't." "Yes you can Danielle. You can do anything you want to. Now I'm gonna ask you this the right way. Do you wanna go out with me?" I looked down and then back up. Finally I said. "Sure Mike." He smiled and kissed me. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. He tightened his good arm around my waist and pulled back slowly. "I am never gonna get tired of this." I looked at my watch. "Mike I really have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." I grabbed my book bag, kissed him and left. 

When I got home my dad was there. "Where were you?" "At the gym," I said. "Well you were supposed to be here cooking dinner for me," he yelled. "I'm sorry dad." "Well get cooking. Oh and just for not being home on time. No dinner or breakfast and I'm not giving you the lunch money." I groaned and went to make dinner. No food this wasn't right. I made him some steak then went upstairs. I fell asleep and woke up at 5:55 am. I groaned knowing I couldn't get anything to eat. I got dressed and left for school. When I got there I ran straight into Mike. "Hey baby where's the fire?" he joked. I looked up glad it was Mike. "Nowhere I'm just hungry." 'Oops I shouldn't have said that' I thought. Mike looked at me. "Don't you eat breakfast at home?" "Yeah we were just out of cereal this morning," I lied. I didn't want to lie to him but I had to.

"Oh well then come eat with me and my friends." I looked at him. "I can't uhh…I'm waiting for John and Alicia," I said. "Well wait for them inside. Come on." I sighed. "Ok Mike." He put his arm around my waist and we walked into the cafeteria. He went to stand in line and I found a table and sat down. He came out of line and said, "Why didn't you get anything?" "I'm not as hungry as I thought I was." He looked at me. "Ok baby." He ate quietly looking at me a lot. He didn't know why I wasn't hungry anymore. I looked to skinny to miss a meal. He handed me his toast. "Want this?" I nodded slightly and took it from him. He turned away for a second and when he looked back the toast was gone. He saw me chewing trying to make it look like I wasn't hungry but I was. 

Mike was in most of my classes so he was trying to keep an eye on me making sure I was ok. At lunch, I didn't get in line. Mike walked into the cafeteria and saw John give me half of his sandwich. He walked over. "Hey guys," he said and kissed me on the cheek. "Hey Mike," said John. I didn't say anything just went on eating. John kicked me under the table. "What the heck was that for?" I asked bending down to rub my leg. John whispered, "You really are a blonde." Mike tried not to laugh and I just looked at both of them. I grabbed John by the arms. "I'll be right back baby." Mike just laughed and sat down. 

"What was that for," I asked. "You were making it look like you hadn't eaten in three days." "Well I haven't," I replied. John looked at me. "Does Mike know that?" I shook my head. He was right like usual. I sighed. "Fine but don't kick me so hard next time." John laughed and put his arm around my shoulders like he always did. We walked back to the table and Mike pulled me into his lap. I laid my head against his chest. He played with my fingers while we talked. When the bell rang I sighed and got off his lap. "See you at the gym," I said to Mike.

I went through the rest of the day not eating anything until we got to the gym. As soon as we got there John grabbed me some food and handed it to me. I ate it quickly then went and changed into my workout clothes. When I came out John and Alicia were talking to Mike. I smiled and went over to them. Mike wrapped his arm around me and said, "There's my baby." I smiled and kissed him softly. We practiced for about half an hour when I looked at my watch and saw I was late. 

"Oh crap, I gotta go," I exclaimed. I kissed Mike goodbye, grabbed my things and ran home. I got home late and found my dad waiting with his belt in his hand. I backed up, "Dad don't please. I'm sorry" "I don't give a damn if you're sorry or not. What were you doing being a little slut to someone?" "No dad pl…" He cut me off with his belt. I tried not to yell but he hit me in the temple with metal part. I screamed as loud as I could and he hit me more. He just kept beating me. When he got done he turned me over and said, "Do you want to be a slut?" I shook my head slowly.

"Well to bad you little slut." He tore my clothes off and forced himself into me. I screamed as loud as I could from the pain and he went harder. "You like this don't you you little slut?" I shook my head as the tears came and he cummed into me. He pulled out and smacked me a couple of times. "I'm going out and you better not be here when I get back," he growled at me. I nodded slowly and crawled to the phone. I dialed a number and heard a voice I just didn't know whose. "John help me please…it hurts so bad…help" I passed out right after that. Little did I know it was Mike who had answered the phone and not John.

AN:/ I think this may be my longest chapter ever. Well I hope I made up for the last one. Sorry I didn't post it before. FF.net was being a b**** to me. 

Preview: What is Mike gonna do now that he heard Danielle? 


	3. Confused

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for me, John, Jack, Mike and Alicia. Vinnie Mac owns the rest (grrr.) 

Feedback: I NEED SOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can take it.

Characters: Danielle Novak, John Riviera, Alicia Wateras, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Amy Dumas (Lita), Jack Novak, Mark Calloway (The Undertaker), Adam Copeland (Edge), Jay Reso (Christian), the McMahons, and Brock Lesnar plus some others.

AN:/ Hey ya'll sorry if this chapter sucks. I can't really tell if it's good or not 'cause I would be favoring it 'cause it's MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay I'm done with that part. Translations are at the bottom of the page if I speak in Spanish.

Title: Confused

Mike listened to the call and called my name a couple of times before running to John. "John, Danielle just called.." John didn't let him say anything else before running to get his dad. He told his dad that I had called and was probably hurt. John's dad closed the gym and the three of them drove over to my house. When they got there my dad's car was gone. John knocked on the door. "Dani open up please," he called out. When I didn't answer he tried to open the door but it was locked. He called out again, " La princesa de Dani se abre por favor." I still didn't open the door so John tried the window. The window was open and being the smallest, he climbed through. 

He opened the door and let Mike and his dad in. They split up to look for me. John found me bleeding badly in my bedroom. I was passed out and John yelled for the other two to come. John's dad called an ambulance while John whispered over and over to me, "Venido en bebe del Dani el su ir a ser justo aceptable despierta por favor." Mike stood back not knowing what to do. He had no clue what was going but obviously everyone else did. John looked over and saw Mike standing there and motioned for him to come over. "When she wakes up she might want to see you first," John said. Mike nodded and held my hand. He looked down at me stroking my hair lightly whispering, "I love you baby girl."

AN:/ Sorry this chapter is so short I really couldn't think of anything else to write. Translations: 

La princesa de Dani se abre por favor = Dani please princess open up

Venido en bebe del Dani el su ir a ser justo aceptable despierta por favor = Come on Dani baby it's going to be ok just wake up please


End file.
